


【哈利波特AU】以我之骨

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [51]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620
Kudos: 1





	【哈利波特AU】以我之骨

全圆佑托着下巴，望着面前坩埚里沸腾的药水，太过出神而忘记了记录温度和颜色。他刚抓起笔匆匆写下数字，就听到了敲门声。全圆佑一步一回头地开门，生怕冒出来烧糊了桌面。  
“试管刷断了。”尹净汉简单地解释，随即在门口的大箱子里翻翻找找，“你的实验怎么样？”  
“好极了。”全圆佑苦笑着记下气泡的大小，“实验设计上和同门起了点冲突，教授觉得我对。从此之后我的日子甜美得像是生吞了一桶癞蛤蟆。”  
“训练日也不休息？”尹净汉甩掉一只啊啊尖叫的试管，毫不留情地把它摔碎在垃圾桶里。  
“就是因为这个和顺荣吵起来了。”全圆佑一副已经接受了现实的表情，“正好让我把这个实验完成。”  
“你的手怎么回事。”尹净汉逮住了全圆佑分神的空隙，迅速读了他的心，“那个混球故意烫你？你没跟权顺荣说，怕他找人打架？”  
“没错。”全圆佑记足了数据，刷拉掀过一页纸，“打起来我们并不占理。他自己的麻烦事够多了，这种事根本不值得跟他说。”  
“真是模范男朋友。”尹净汉凑到全圆佑耳朵边，低声说了点什么，“试试这个咒语。挨烫这事不许再有下次。”

权顺荣没等扫帚停稳就翻身跳了下来，扯开头盔的带子，“当”地一声甩到了地上。全圆佑上周看他训练就是打到一半才来，害得他心不在焉丢了好几个球，又被砸了一下小腿，到现在还疼得很。今天全圆佑根本都没出现在球场上，没有提前说明，现在也没来解释。本来大汗淋漓后他的心脏就跳得很快，现在更是因为怒火中烧而难以抑制自己过速的心率。他干脆一骨碌躺在草地上，大口大口地深呼吸。崔胜澈被他的模样吓得眼睛都睁圆了，连头盔也没摘就着急地降落在他身边。  
“哪里不舒服？”崔胜澈利落地帮他解开胸前护具的搭扣让他透气，“要不要叫医生？”  
“不用。”权顺荣的脸依然红红的，像是炉子里捞出来的火炭，“心情不好。哥先去换衣服吧，我自己待会儿。”  
崔胜澈颇为不安地坐到了一边，担忧地注视着他。“有几次没抓住不要紧，今天突然变热了，大家状态都不怎么样。”  
“不是这个。”权顺荣烦躁地把自己从披风里挣脱出来，“没热到去年去土耳其比赛那次的程度。”  
“人家小情侣闹别扭，你跟着瞎掺和什么。”尹净汉悠闲地咬着一根甘草魔杖走过来，把瓶装水塞进崔胜澈手里，又蹲下来塞给权顺荣一瓶。  
“你怎么又知道了。”崔胜澈看了看尹净汉，咚咚地灌了两口，“我得看着他没事了再走。”  
权顺荣慢吞吞地从地上坐了起来，把披风揉作一团丢进头盔里，“哥不是后面还有课吗？别耽误了。”  
“好点了？”崔胜澈还是不放心他，再三确认了之后和尹净汉吵吵闹闹地离开了。

全圆佑敲门的时候无人应声，可是门没落锁，他就轻轻地推开了一点缝隙。权顺荣在冷气充足的房间里把自己裹成了一个巨大的茧，只有蓬松的金色发顶和不安分的脚丫露在外面。全圆佑按着把手、尽量慢地合上了门，抬起脚跟走到他床边。权顺荣睡得很熟，即使全圆佑在他的床沿上落座，依然没有醒来。全圆佑安静地注视了一会儿他，忍不住嘴角上扬，心里被喜爱的情绪满满占据。随后他回过神来看着那对因长久隐藏在靴子里而白得透亮的小脚，注意到小脚趾的边缘磨出了一个水泡。他抽出魔杖轻轻念了个咒语，那颗水泡便驯顺地缩小、消失了。全圆佑起身时权顺荣动了动，在被子里扭了扭，像是在发泄被人吵醒的起床气，便抓着被子边缘探出半颗脑袋，迷离的眼睛搜索着声音的来源。全圆佑坐回去，离他近了一点，权顺荣迅速地收回了头和脚，滚动到床和墙面的交界角落，试图把自己隐藏起来。  
“别睡了，晚上该睡不着了。”全圆佑低声说，“今天蜂蜜公爵上货了，不过去看看吗？”  
“你想去我就得跟你去？”权顺荣隔着被子用脚推他。“没空。”  
“实验室出了点小事故……”全圆佑也没躲闪，“之前很多次都白做了，刚刚重新弄好。”  
即使权顺荣没说话，全圆佑也从他的沉默里听出了松口的意味，于是就势倒在床上，把权顺荣拖进自己怀里抱紧了，“走吧，也出去转转，看看街上有什么新鲜的。”

尽管表面上不情不愿，权顺荣还是跟着他去了霍格莫德。吃了四五块新品糖果之后，他的脸上明显有了笑意，全圆佑站在旁边也不自知地跟着笑了。随后他们的注意力就被新搭起来的飞镖摊位吸引，权顺荣站在旁边看了一会儿，嘲笑地摇了摇头。  
“想玩就试一下吧。”全圆佑付了钱。  
“二十个。”权顺荣略带心疼地说，“太小看未来的职业选手了。”  
即使是在昏暗的夜色下，权顺荣前五支飞镖就中了三次靶心，足够兑换个最简单的奖品了。他认真地听取老板介绍所谓的“龙蛋”，无非是一个蛋形制品，丢进温水或揣进口袋就会缓缓融化，露出里面的礼品。他挑了一只看上去比较安分、融化时也不会发出引人注目的声响的放进口袋里。

晚饭时间，那颗“龙蛋”裂开了。一对戒指安然地躺在中心的位置。权顺荣放在手心里看了一会儿，把其中一只套在了自己手上，就势把另一只塞回口袋。对面人的反应令他感到十分满意——全圆佑放下了刀叉，用惊讶半委屈半的复杂眼神看着他。  
“怎么，”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地说，“有什么不满吗。”  
“没有。”全圆佑口是心非地说，“我以为我们一人一个。”  
“谁要跟你凑一对儿。”权顺荣撇了撇嘴，“实验、实验，每天弄得浑身都是魔药的臭味……”  
“对不起啦。”全圆佑歉疚地笑笑，“这不是刚得到空闲就来找你了吗。”  
“说得好像我很不近人情似的。”权顺荣的气还是没消。他们这个学期共同的课程变少了，见面的机会骤减，即使见了面也只是坐在一张桌子上各自做功课。谁知全圆佑又去给教授做了研究助理，一下子把所有的空闲时间都占了。过去全圆佑场场不落地来给他应援，现在一言不发就人间蒸发了，真叫人火大！“不想来就不要来了。”  
“还是来吧，未来要登上世界杯赛场的人也不介意多一个观众吧。”  
权顺荣把那只戒指从兜里掏出来隔着桌子推了过去，“反正也没有别人可以给，你这么想要就给你好了。”

停止争吵、缓和关系的努力刚进行到一半，就又因为一场实验事故毁于一旦。所幸教授发现了常常给全圆佑使坏的师兄，也让对方多了点忌惮。刚刚从烫伤中恢复的手又惨遭荼毒，尽管涂上魔药当天就能恢复，为了治疗校医还是把那枚戒指锯成两半取了下来，由于使用的材料过于廉价，戒指还在这个过程中崩飞了一小截，全圆佑蹲在地上找了很久也没找到。果不其然，连比赛都没摘掉戒指的权顺荣同天下午就发现全圆佑手上的戒指不翼而飞。全圆佑依然不想被权顺荣知道自己和同门发生矛盾的事情，情急之下想了一个不像话的理由糊弄。权顺荣被他躲闪的态度搞得火冒三丈，全圆佑只能把那枚已经被锯开的戒指老老实实地从胸前的口袋里掏了出来。权顺荣“腾”地站起来，剩下的饭也不吃了，一把把那枚破碎的戒指从他手里抢走，大步从礼堂里跑掉了。

转天的黑魔法防御术课上，权顺荣无声地拒绝了全圆佑组队的邀请，随便找了个并不认识的人一组练习。全圆佑很快完成了自己的练习，坐在墙边看着权顺荣出神。他现在心里烦得恨不得掀掉屋顶，并且让屋顶坠落在那个处处为难他的混蛋身上。这时他注意到，权顺荣的队友似乎念错了咒语。来不及掏魔杖了，他只能徒手放了个并没练熟的魔咒去弹开那个错误的魔咒，错上加错的结果就是他的手迅速地刺痛了起来。  
校医室里只剩全圆佑和权顺荣两个人了。他们一人占据一张空床，无语地四目相对。校医固定了全圆佑的手，要求他在这里观察两个小时再离开。  
“干嘛徒手挡！魔杖碎了也就碎了，弄伤了手怎么办啊。”权顺荣忍不住抱怨他，“给我看看。”  
“不弄伤又怎么样。”全圆佑反驳，“反正戒指都被你收回了。”  
“你这双金贵的手长出来就为了戴小摊上的戒指？”权顺荣一边小心翼翼地观察他的伤口，一边回答，“无非是个玩的东西……”  
“既然是玩的，何必那么生气。”  
“玩的戒指也是戒指啊！”权顺荣轻轻地放下他的手，从口袋里把全圆佑的那一只掏了出来，“所以拿回去修了……”  
焊接的痕迹明显得不能再明显了，像是一块醒目的、再也不会痊愈的疤痕。看上去权顺荣尽了努力把它磨光，工具所限，金属表面还是疙疙瘩瘩的、还被火熏黑了一块。不知道的人大概会以为它是战争中的幸存物吧。  
“丑爆了，对吧？”权顺荣无奈地笑，“不知道怎么锯开的，根本拼不成完整的圆形。把我的戒指熔掉了一点才勉强接回去的。”  
全圆佑迅速地把那枚伤痕累累、光亮不再的戒指套回了自己手上。权顺荣诧异地看着他，尽管他自己手上也戴着因为被熔走了一块材料而变得粗细不一的另外一枚。  
“想起麻瓜的创世神话了。”全圆佑注视着那枚戒指说。“起初世界上只有一个人类，神觉得他太孤单了，就取出他的肋骨、创造了他的爱人。这辈子也不想摘掉它了。”  
“说话算话的话，”权顺荣小声说，“原谅你了。”


End file.
